


I'm Sorry

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Blasphemy, Blood, But he isn't actually in it, Cor being the level headed badass he is, Fear, Forgiveness, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Jealosy, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Multi, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Regret, Self-Doubt, Somnus being a kind brother, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: The daemons in Ardyn’s head are sending him into turmoil and this is the first and last time were Cor isn’t able to calm his husband down.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! 
> 
> This is just in case people are affected in any way and wondering why I didn't put it in the tags. Ardyn ACCIDENTALLY hurts Cor. There is NO domestic violence/abuse present here that is why it is not in the tags. Ardyn would never do that anyway. 
> 
> I am just warning people in case you have clicked on the story and have decided after reading the warning you don't feel comfortable reading it. But again just to clarify this is NOT a domestic abuse story. It was an accident. Because accidents can and do happen. 
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy :)

“Having a bad day?” Cor asked.

As soon as Cor got home Ardyn had been nothing but quiet. He was sitting on the floor staring at the ground beneath him, but he looked as if he was staring into the void. Usually,Ardyn would jump for joy and kiss him the moment he saw Cor but hadn’t done that today. He wasn’t showing him affection, he was hardly speaking to him. Ardyn just wasn’t doing anything. 

“More like a bad week.” Ardyn muttered, fiddling with the carpet.

Cor took in a deep breath and sat beside his husband on the floor. “Somnus?”

“And Regis, and Clarus, and Noctis, and the Council and…”

“I think I get it.”

“I need a break.” Ardyn concluded, resting his head up against Cor.

Everything was becoming a little too much at the moment. This whole business with little baby Noctis still wasn’t fully resolved in his head and he could tell that no one outside his family and Clarus trusted him near the boy. Which was not helping Ardyn come to terms with his role in the destruction of Eos. It just seemed to him no matter what he did for Lucis, or how much he helped the people of this world, they still saw him as a monster. But he was no longer just a monster. He was a monster who was on the verge of killing a baby. Which of course wasn’t true… but the thought of being labelled that made him sad.

“And you can’t because?” Cor asked, wrapping an arm around his husband a leaning them both up against the sofa.

“It’s Bahamut’s festival soon. Security and planning and all that crap.”

“Regis won’t mind if you take a few days off.”

“He does, I have already asked.” Ardyn continued to scowl.

To Cor that wasn’t really fair. Ardyn never asked for any time off. And the one time where everyone could see that there was clearly something wrong with him Regis said no. It looked as if Cor was going to have to talk to Regis…

“Ask Aulea.” Cor suggested, knowing that the queen had always had a soft spot for Ardyn.

“No point. Somnus will tell me I am being stupid and just get on with it.” 

Cor kissed the top of Ardyn’s head and rocked him gently. “It’s strange to see you stressed and sad, Ass Hat.”

“I know. I don’t like it. The things tend to get a bit chatty when I am like this.” Ardyn said, a little ashamed that he couldn’t get the bloody daemons to shut up recently. He knew why they were like this. It was because of Noctis and that fucking Dragon’s festival. And it was always better to tell someone when he got like this, rather than letting them fester and deal with this crap alone.

Cor gave Ardyn a sad look. It was always a gamble trying to comfort Ardyn like this. Cor never cared for the risks though. And since they were now married he felt it was his duty more than ever to help his husband literally fight off the daemons in his head. Cor shifted and gently moved Ardyn’s head upwards and placed his mouth to the side of Ardyn’s head and spoke in a semi loud voice.

“Fuckers, leave my husband alone.”

“The answer is no.” Ardyn laughed, before kissing Cor as a thank you for attempting to make things better. Cor could be uncharacteristically sweet sometimes. He only ever got like this when Ardyn truly needed him. 

“Well… I have got an idea. If you can’t relax on your own, let’s go upstairs and I will gladly attempt to relax you.”

“That is a very inviting offer.”

* * *

The next day, Cor went to Regis and told him that Ardyn needed to have a break, even if it was for a day or two but Regis said no. Regis than explained Cor that he had told Ardyn months ago that he couldn’t have any time off for this particular week because Queen Sylva of Tenebrae was coming to visit for the Draconian’s festival, and he needed Ardyn to be there. And last week, when Regis noticed that something wasn’t quite right with his uncle, he offered to give him that week off to sort himself out, but Ardyn refused. Because of Regis’s refusal, Cor went to Somnus and the Founder King said the same thing. But unlike Regis, Somnus did offer to take on more of Ardyn’s duties as he knew better than anyone else what his brother could get like if he was feeling at all conflicted.

It was better than nothing and it may help Ardyn a bit.

As nice as Somnus’s gesture was Ardyn’s head started to work against him. He was slowly starting to convince himself that Somnus was taking the duties away from him so he could put the idea into Regis’s head that they didn’t need Ardyn anymore. And that they could run Lucis with just the two of them and because of the destiny that Ardyn and Noctis shared, this was the best cause of action for everyone. Deep down Ardyn knew all of that was a load of crap… but the thought had already been planted and over the next few days it started to grow and consume him. 

On this one particular day, Somnus and Ardyn went to go and see Noctis, but his nanny refused the brothers access to the Prince. It had nothing to do with Ardyn it was simply because the boy was napping, and she didn’t want to break his routine. Which was reasonable enough, but Ardyn saw it as a dig at him and he felt bad because he now thought he was the reason that Somnus couldn’t see his own grandson. Somnus told Ardyn not to worry about it and that they could come see the Prince later but Ardyn’s trust in himself started to fade. The pair then went to the meeting to discuss Queen Sylva’s arrival and Bahamut’s festival that were both meant to happen in two days’ time.

And unfortunately for Lord Dolor, he was caught in the firing line as he was the first person to bring the backstabbing, lying, prick of a God up. “…the festival dedicated to the Draconian is goin-”

“No one cares!” Ardyn roared, nearly rising from his chair in a burst of anger that clearly wasn’t his own.

“Uncle! There is no need to be rude!” Regis snapped before Ardyn could go on a rant and offend anyone in the room. “Sorry, Lord Dolor for His Graces outburst. Ardyn, you will apologise at once.”

“No.”

“Ardyn, just do it.” Somnus ordered, sensing the danger radiating off his brother. But if Ardyn just said the words, it would blow over a lot quicker. 

Ardyn started to laugh at his brother’s request and went on the inevitable rant that was plastered with hatred. “No! I am not apologising if I have disrespected the faith of the bloody Six. They’re nothing but lying, murderous, backstabbing fuckers. I am refusing to sit here and talk about that one in particular, nor am I attending his bloody worship ceremony, which he does not deserve!”

“Then go.” Regis said coldly.

Somnus shook his head and tried his best to warn his grandson that he was about to do something very stupid. “Regis…”

“No. If you are going to be rude and disrespectful to other people’s faith, I would like you to leave.”

“I will.” Ardyn nodded, rising from his chair not wasting another second to get himself out of there before he did something he would deeply regret.

Somnus was about to go after Ardyn but Regis told him to stay put and allow Ardyn to sulk his telling off out alone. They were all stressed. They were all still upset about the whole prophecy thing and right now, as much as Regis hated to admit it, he didn’t have time for Ardyn. He loved him and respected him, and Regis didn’t want Ardyn to lose it, but at this moment in time,he couldn’t comfort him. Instead, he turned to Lord Dolor.

“Sorry Lord Dolor and anyone else who was offended by His Grace’s words. Please continue.”

* * *

“Ardyn, you will never guess what happened today?” Cor called out as he entered his house but he didn’t get a reply. 

Cor had been told by Somnus that Ardyn was not himself and that he should probably try and cheer him up when he got home. That was what Cor was planning on doing. He was planning on telling him a funny incident that happened between the guard and glaive today. Story’s like that always made Ardyn laugh but… where was his husband?

Cor checked all the downstairs rooms and he wasn’t there. The house was dark and it being November just made the house darker. Cor walked up the stairs and check the spare rooms and the bathroom just to make sure he knew were Ardyn was and when he entered their bedroom Cor turned the light on and saw Ardyn standing in a corner with his face coated in the scourge.

_Shit. How long had he been like this for?_

Cor turned back off the light, as the darkness seemed to relax Ardyn and turned on the hallway light instead so Cor could see where he was stepping. As he approached his husband he spoke in a calm voice. “Ardyn…”

“Don’t. Come any closer.” Ardyn growled backing up in to the corner.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Cor talked to him again, ignoring the threat.

“I can’t control it.” Ardyn said in a bloodthirsty voice, his hands were shaking as he stared at his husband.

“Yes, you can. You have done it so many times before. This time is no different.”

“No. I. CAN’T!” Ardyn screamed with his glowing yellow eyes and the black substance coating his face and slowly dripping on to the floor.

“Yes, you can. The daemons are telling you that you can’t to frighten you. I am here and you’re safe.” Cor didn’t stop moving as he calmly explained to his husband what was happening to him.

“LISTEN TO ME! I CAN NOT DO IT!”

“Look at me. It is just me and you. No one else is in this room. Come on, I know you can do it.” Cor had to stop for a moment as he watched the violent swarm of the scourge buzz around their room. Cor had never seen Ardyn so… out of it before. Cor put his hand up to prove that he wasn’t a threat and for a moment the daemon seemed to accept him as the swarm slowly began diverting its way back into his husband’s head.

“That’s it. Fight them off.” Cor encouraged and started to move closer to Ardyn again. His husband didn’t reply and started blinking at him, but Cor thought that Ardyn was starting to get a grip of himself. Cor placed both of his hands on Ardyn’s upper arms and gave him a warm smile. “That’s it Ardyn you’re doing really well. I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

“No, I am not.” Ardyn shook his head violently, as the daemons were now feeding into his worries over Noctis, Regis and Somnus. And the fact that Regis had been so blunt with him over the past week, it made Ardyn feel like an outcast, but that was what the creatures wanted him to feel like.

“Yes, you are.”

“You’re not listening to me. They won’t shut up! They won’t leave me alone! I need them to stop!” Ardyn screamed again, holding his head, accidentally locking Cor’s thumbs in between his arms. 

“Just relax.” Cor breathed out in a calm way as he felt Ardyn’s entire body tense up.

Ardyn felt the logical part of his brain quickly be pulled back into the darkness and with the last ounce of control,he had left he let go of his head and told Cor to back off. “Cor, you need to let go of me.”

“No, I need you to know you are sa-”

“I SAID GET OFF OF ME!”

Ardyn didn’t have control of himself and his hands flew in front of him with such a force, that when they came into contact with Cor, he was pushed back a couple of feet. The Marshal hit his back against their bed and let out a grunt of pain when he landed. Ardyn continued to shake for a few seconds and then he suddenly realised exactly what he had just done. Panic took back the control that the daemons had taken away from him, and the scourge forced it’s way back into his body. 

“Cor…” Ardyn whispered disgusted with himself as he ran to his side and looked at his husband’s damaged face.

Ardyn had definitely broken Cor’s nose and had accidently given him a black eye. Blood was gushing out of the Marshal’s nose and just under his eye there was a clear cut, where Ardyn’s nails had brushed against his cheek.

Ardyn could not bring himself to touch his husband as he began to sink further into disgust and panic. “Cor… I am so sorry. I didn’t mean too. I am so, so, so, sorry My Marshal.”

“I know. It’s okay. I am fine.” Cor assured him, ignoring the blood, and touching Ardyn’s face to try and calm him down. He did not blame Ardyn in the slightest for this.

Ardyn flinched away, getting a tissue out of his pocket. He handed the tissue to Cor and made sure that there were at least a foot apart from each other so he couldn’t hurt Cor again.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I… I…”

“Don’t panic. I am not hurt.” Cor whispered, trying to close the gap between the pair of them to show that he still trusted Ardyn and that no one was to blame for this. But Ardyn kept backing away.

“You’re bleeding.”

“It’s a scratch don’t worry about it.”

“I did this to you…” Ardyn breathed in heavily, looking down at himself with disgust and hatred. How could he do that? How could he possibly allow himself to hurt his Cor like that! He thought himself vile and evil. He thought himself a monster.

“No, you didn’t. It was the daemons. It’s okay. This isn’t your fault.” Cor took the opportunity to kneel and hold on to Ardyn’s arms again.

Cor wouldn’t let Ardyn believe this was any fault of his. To Ardyn’s credit, he did tell Cor to leave him alone and that he had no control over himself. The Marshal should have listened. But there was no good tossing the blame around because what was done, was done. There was no going back on it. All Cor had to do was make Ardyn feel calm and know that he did not and could not blame him for accidently causing him harm.

“I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” Ardyn whimpered, still tensing up under Cor’s touch. He could no longer trust himself near his own husband after this…

“There is nothing to forgive.” Cor smiled, quickly dabbing the blood away with his sleeve before kissing Ardyn tenderly. “It’s okay. I love you Ass Hat. I don’t blame you at all for this.”

“I love you too.” Ardyn nodded, stroking Cor’s leg.

_How could I do this to you…_

Ardyn was going to sleep on the sofa that night but Cor told him he was being stupid and that he wanted Ardyn to continue to sleep in the same bed as him. The Marshal refused to go to bed until Ardyn did, leaving Ardyn with no choice but to comply. Once Ardyn was under the cover’s, Cor laid against his chest so that when he fell asleep, Ardyn would not be able to leave without waking him up. During the night, Cor kept telling Ardyn that he was not to blame. That he knew it was an accident and there was nothing to forgive. It was only a broken nose, Cor had suffered worse from Regis in the past. It was nothing.

Ardyn didn’t see it like that. All he saw was a monster who hurt the one person who loved him more than life itself… and now Ardyn had to live with this. For the next week or so there would still be a cut on Cor’s face and he would still have a broken nose. The potion, that Cor took earlier, sped up the healing of the breakage and it brought out Cor’s bruised eye quicker.

Cor may not blame Ardyn as he kept telling him it was the daemons but that was what Cor wasn’t getting. If they could break the control Ardyn had over himself to hurt Cor than there was nothing stopping them from hurting anyone else.

The immortal daemon wanted to shut the world out and go into the darkness where he now thought he belonged.

* * *

Somehow, Ardyn had managed to leave without waking Cor up and the Marshal started to worry about him. Without eating breakfast he went into work to look for Ardyn. He went to Ardyn’s quarters and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Knowing that Ardyn was in there Cor kept knocking at the door and begging Ardyn to let him in. But Ardyn remained silent and ignored Cor’s plead.

Cor was so worried, and he knew that Regis would soon be looking for Ardyn to get him to help prepare for Queen Sylva’s arrival, but she was not important. Ardyn’s current mental state was far more important than anything else at the moment, especially if the King wanted to keep his son alive. Cor rushed through the Citadel ignoring the looks he got for his black eye and ran to Clarus’s office were Regis and Clarus were hiding before their hectic day began. 

As soon as Regis saw his honorary little brother he stood up and looked at him with worry. “My dear are you okay?”

“What the fuck happened to you?” Clarus asked, sounding less concerned, but he was just as worried as the King.

“Don’t ask. This isn’t important right now.” Cor stuttered, not really wanting to say it was Ardyn. Because in all honesty, it was the daemons not his husband that did this to him.

“Think again. Yes, it is.” Clarus glared at him.

“Tell us what happened now.” Regis ordered. 

Cor rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at their stubbornness. They needed to help Ardyn not be worrying about him. “I told you something wasn’t right with Ardyn. He lost control of himself last night.”

“He did this to you!?” Regis gasped, raising a hand to his mouth.

That was exactly what Cor wanted to avoid. “He didn’t mean too!”

“Where is he?!” Clarus growl, raising from his chair. He looked as if he was about to claim one of Ardyn’s lives.

“Clarus this wasn’t his fault!” Cor stepped in front of the Shield to prevent him from hunting his husband down.

“Tell me where he is Leonis!”

“For you to scream at him when he already feels guilty about doing something he was not in control of! No!”

“Both of you calm down.” Regis raised his hands after getting over the shock of learning his uncle did that to Cor. Unlike Clarus, Regis had actually listened to what Cor was saying and was now more concerned for Noctis’s safety. “Cor, I need to know where he is, not because of this, but because of his mental state.”

_At least you know what you are doing Regis_. Cor thought to himself before explaining. “In his quarters and he has locked himself in. Will you let me explain before either of you do anything?”

“Yes. Of course, we will.” Regis nodded before giving Clarus a glare to relax.

Once, Clarus took a step away and looked as if he was willing to listen Cor continued to explain. “He had already turned before I had gotten home. I tried to calm him down, but I wasn’t able too. He told me not to go anywhere near him and I didn’t listen. I did what I normally do to calm him down and grab hold of him, that was my mistake. He told me again to go and because I didn’t listen the daemons lashed out. The second after it happened Ardyn snapped out of it. He didn’t know what he was doing I swear it. He would never hurt me.”

“But he has hurt you.” Clarus grunted, still fuming at what had taken place.

“Not on purpose.” Cor snapped before turning back to Regis. “Please, Regis he doesn’t need a lecture. He needs help. Help me, help him. He’s your uncle for fuck sake!”

* * *

Regis told Cor to go and try to talk to Ardyn again while him and Clarus discuss what they should do.

Ardyn’s mental state was becoming more of a worry than they first thought. From Cor, they knew it was because of Noctis, this festival and the fault of Regis. The King should have just given Ardyn the time off and maybe Cor wouldn’t be hurt, and they wouldn’t be discussing what to do with him. Not really knowing how to contain Ardyn’s rage Regis got his grandfather involved. Unlike Regis and Clarus, Somnus didn’t show any emotion. He simply nodded and just demanded to know where his brother was. Once he was made aware of Ardyn’s whereabouts, Somnus told them to leave Ardyn to him.

When he got to Ardyn’s quarters he was greeted to Cor banging on the door, begging to be let in.

“Ardyn let me in! Come on, please.”

Somnus cleared his throat, hoping Cor would to face him. But the Marshal didn’t. He continued to tap the door and speak openly to Somnus “What do you want?”

“I am actually here to help.” Somnus said not acting like he really cared.

“If he isn’t talking to me, he won’t talk to you.”

Somnus shook his head and gently pushed Cor out of the way before tapping the door himself. He did not have time for Cor being protective over Ardyn. They needed to make sure Ardyn’s head was in the right place. “Ardyn. It’s me. Open the door or I will phase through it.”

“Somnus, it’s not his fault.” Cor said as he could hear anger the building up in his brother-in-law’s voice.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Ardyn’s voice echoed through the door and down the corridor and as it was the first time Ardyn had responded Cor went straight back into trying to comfort his husband.

“I don’t blame you Ass Hat. Please let me in, I want to help you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“You won’t.”

“Ardyn, stop being stupid. Open the door and let Cor in.” Somnus butted in preventing the pair of them from going back and forth, getting nowhere with helping his brother. But Ardyn didn’t reply to him. “Fuck this.” Somnus phased through the door and glared down at his brother who was leaning up against the door feeling sorry for himself. “Move away from the door and let Cor in.”

“Go away!” Ardyn screamed, trying to kick at Somnus. But the Founder King knew he was going to do that and purposely stay at a certain distance so Ardyn would not get the chance to do that.

“Oi, I am trying to help you here.” Somnus snapped, clicking his fingers to alert Ardyn.

“I hurt him.”

“And? He doesn’t seem to care.”

Ardyn looked up at his younger brother and asked in a confused voice. “Aren’t you angry at me?”

“No. It’s yours and Cor’s private life it is none of my business. And he knows you didn’t mean to do it.”

“What if I do it again?”

Somnus breathed out having enough of this. Whenever Ardyn got like this before, Somnus did not pussyfoot around him. He got straight to the point and sometimes it could be vastly more effective than soothing him into a calm state. Somnus bent down and spoke very harshly at his brother. “Then you’re a shithead and Cor can do a lot better than you. But you’re not going to do it ever again because now that fear is going to be embedded in your head for the rest of his life.”

“SOMNUS DON’T BE HORRIBLE!” Cor shouted, getting incredibly angry at what Somnus had said.

“I am helping here!” Somnus called back before grabbing Ardyn’s face. “Look at me. He is the best goddamn thing that has ever happened to you. You screwed up and guess what? It wasn’t entirely your fault. Now, grow up let him in and stop festering about it, otherwise, the things in your head, are going to feed on it. Now, let your husband in at once!”

Somnus let go of Ardyn and was a little surprised that Ardyn hadn’t ripped his arm off for being so blunt about this. Ardyn just stared at him for a moment and scooted away from the door so that Somnus could open it. Somnus nodded at his brother and let Cor in before leaving them too it. No matter if Somnus had gotten through to him Cor was always going to a better job than he ever could.

* * *

In light of the events that had taken place, Regis gave Ardyn the time he needed off to recover. On the condition that he remain in the Citadel until he felt like he was in control of himself again. Ardyn agreed but on his condition that only Cor and Somnus were allowed to see him while he was recovering. Regis wasn’t about to argue, he needed to take the time to calm himself down for the state that Ardyn had left Cor in. The King and Shield were told by Cor that they were not to say a single word to Cid or Wesk on the matter. And Cor would quit his job if they did. The Marshal really didn’t want Ardyn feeling any more guilt over this and he did not need Cid making it any worse.

When things had calm down, and Ardyn was finally able to listen to reason Cor again explained how he felt.

“Hey, Ass Hat… I am okay. And I can’t blame you for this, because you didn’t do it. They did it. I know for certain you would never do that on purpose. Please stop blaming yourself.”

Ardyn smiled and kissed Cor’s hand. “Why? Why is it only you who can never see me for what I truly am?”

“Because the real you Ardyn is the person I am in love with. The person who I married. You losing control of yourself is not going to change that.”

“I love you so much, my Marshal… I am just sorry I am not good enough for you.”

“Yes, you are! Don’t let whatever Clarus or Cid, or whoever tell you otherwise. It’s our relationship. Our life. Damn to what anyone else thinks. And I love you too.” Cor said, kissing Ardyn properly. How many times did Cor have to give Ardyn the same lecture? 

“One-day Cor… I don’t think you will be able to excuse me.” Ardyn said sadly.

“I am not. I am stating facts and it is others who are blind. You are blind where yourself is concerned sometimes.”

“Stop being kind to me.”

“No.”

Ardyn laughed and lay back into the sofa. “You are one of a kind my Marshal.”

“And so are you, Ass Hat. So are you.”


End file.
